Young Secret Soldiers In Action
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: Kenta has been hired in an organization in order to stop an evil doctor and he is partnered with Isabella. The two start to do dangerous missions and find a shocking truth about the doctor.


**Hi bros! I am up with a new story. A new Kentabella fic will be presented here. As a whole, happy reading! Inspired by The Amazing World of Gumball: Mission ESS.**

**Title: Young Secret Soldiers In Action **

**Author: MartialArtMaster20 **

**Pairing: Isabella/Kenta **

**Type: Multichapter **

**Chapter 1- A New Life as a Secret Soldier **

It is a normal day in Danville when Kenta Yumiya, a Legendary Blader is taking a holiday in the city. Kenta has many fans in Danville, so many of his fans take a photo of him.

When Kenta enters his hotel, he is greeted by some waiters. "Welcome, Sir Kenta Yumiya!" They said.

"Thanks, thanks waiters." Kenta said maturely. He gently walked to his room. When he entered his room, Kenta reads a newspaper provided on the table.

"Hmm, a robot and zombie attack had happened in London numerous times? This is strange. There is no things such as robots and zombies, right?" Kenta said. Kenta continues reading the news when he found a blue button.

"Hey, what is this thing?" Kenta asked. Then, he pressed it. A hole appeared below his chair.

"What the- AAAAAAAH!" Kenta yelled when he fall into the deep.

"Welcome, sir Kenta Yumiya." An elderly man said.

"W-who are you? Why you bring me here?" Kenta asked nervously.

"Sorry for the suddenliness. I bring you here to join us." The man continued.

"Join what?" Kenta asked.

"You have read the news that zombies and robots attacked London, right? Well that's what I am talking about. There in the underground of New York City, there is an evil doctor who creates robots and awakening zombies from their graves with his craziest invention yet. Now, he is plotting to take over the world with his one of secret invention. We must stop him just right." The man said.

"Okay... I want to join you, but what is your name?" Kenta asked. The elder finally remember that. "Oh, sorry! My name is General Johnny." the man said. "Good then." Kenta said.

"Anyways, here is your weapon. One Webley-Fosbery, one Heckler and Koch G36, one Katana, and multiple passive bombs." General Johnny said.

"Passive Bomb? That's Titi's own made bomb! Did he import it to here? And did he work here too?" Kenta asked, shocked.

"Yeah. He did work in here too." General Johnny said.

"Can I meet him, please? I miss him so much!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Oh, you are allies in Legendary Bladers, right? You can meet by saying hello in the screen. Hello, Soldier 4, where are you?" General Johnny asked.

"Ow, please don't disturb me while I am modificating my weapons, general." A voice huffed.

"Please. Your ally wants to reunite with you." General Johnny said. "Who? Hey, Kenchi!" Titi said.

"Nice to meet you again, Titi! I miss you so much! If you work here, is there any other Legendary Bladers work here?" Kenta said.

"Yeah, there is. King, me, Gingky, Dunamis, Ryuga, Masamumu, Julian Konzern, Dashan Wang and TateKyo works here. We work with the hired Danville citizens too, like..." Titi was interrupted when someone called.

"Titi! Have you make my coffee?" A voice asked.

"Baljeet, I am talking with someone. Don't interrupt me please." Titi said.

"Who is that, Titi?" Kenta asked.

"My partner, Baljeet Tjinder. A nice and smart guy, but annoying." Titi said. Kenta giggled.

"Have you got any partner, Kenchi? I see you are alone. Hello, General Johnny? Kenchi hasn't got any partner!" Titi called.

The screen changes to General Johnny.

"What? Sorry, I almost forget about it. Now Sir Kenta, every agent has a partner in here. We got a quite unfair amount of agents in here. We have total 19 agents in here before added with you. It has Ginga, Kyoya, Dunamis, Titi, Ryuga, Konzern, Dashan, Masamune, King, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, Vanessa and Suzy, and they all, except Soldier 15 Isabella have been partnered. It is declared that your partner is Soldier 15, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Soldier 15, here is your new partner." General Johnny said.

"Thank you, General." Isabella said.

"Hi! I am Kenta Yumiya. What is your name?" Kenta asked.

"I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I hope we can work together!" Isabella said.

"Heh heh, thanks. Can I know what is the pairing here, please?" Kenta said.

"Okay, Mr. Supermature! In here, Ginga works with Vanessa. Titi works with Baljeet. Masamune works with the bully here, Buford. Konzern works with a perfect partner for everyone, and it is Suzy! Dashan works with Stacy, quite cool huh? Dunamis works with Jeremy. Kyoya works with Ferb, King works with Phineas and Ryuga is not lucky enough, he is with Candace." Isabella expained.

"Wow, everyone is gaining friendship in here." Kenta said when the alarm rings.

"It's General Johnny's warning. Let's go see it!" Isabella said.

**First chap! R&R. But don't give me any flames, please!**


End file.
